


The Rending

by Scourgelover



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Aft Port Sex, Barbed Penis, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Consuming of Prey, Cyber-Estrus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feral Behavior, Hunting, Implied Poaching, M/M, Masturbation, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Violence, Multi, Oral Sex, Reach Around, Sticky Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scourgelover/pseuds/Scourgelover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galvatron's insanity tears the Decepticons apart, forcing the Sweeps out.  Scourge takes them to find their own destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rending

Scourge and the Sweeps stood before Galvatron's throne, all looking very nervous. The Decepticon Leader seemed as delusional as ever, and was currently ranting at his warriors.

"And YOU!" Galvatron screamed, pointing at the Sweeps, "I will no longer tolerate your incompetence and cowardice! For too long I have had ineffectual warriors that can't do the most basic of tasks. So this is my decree: Scourge, you and the Sweeps are hereby banished from the Decepticon Empire and from Chaar, FOREVER."

The Sweeps all jawdropped. At the most, they'd expected Scourge or one of their number to get a cannoning. But this? This was unthinkable! Even Cyclonus was visibly taken aback.

"But my Lord, the Sweeps have served you faithfully all these years," Cyclonus interjected, "Why would you banish them?"

"THEY ARE NOT FIT TO SHARE IN THE GLORY OF OUR CONQUEST!" Galvatron replied angrily, "I've made up my mind, Cyclonus."

"But Galvatron!" Scourge protested, "What will we do?"

"I don't care!" Galvatron snapped, "You and the Sweeps have one million astroseconds to collect any personal property you may have on Chaar, and then you must be gone. Any Sweep that remains on Chaar after the deadline will be TERMINATED. Any Sweep that is caught attempting to return to Chaar, will be executed. And if I ever see you again, I will destroy you myself. I do not care where you go, as long as you stay far away from us. NOW GET MOVING!"

The Sweeps had all stood in stunned silence as the sentence was pronouced. At Galvatron's last order, they quickly filed out, after their Pack-Leader, and went to their quarters.

Some of the Sweeps had objects they considered of value, and these were all small items easily stored in subspace. Scourge stared at a datapadd numbly before pocketing it.

There was still time left after the Sweeps had packed, and they went to the energon storage. Cyclonus and Galvatron were both standing there. Galvatron's arms were crossed over his chest.

"We will need extra energon, if we are to-" Scourge began, but Galvatron interrupted him.

"NO! You will only take what fuel you can consume now. I will waste no more on you. If you need fuel after this, you're on your own!" Galvatron stated firmly.

Scourge sighed and took a cube, topping up his fuel reserves. Galvatron forced the Sweeps to share cubes, rather than letting them each take one. Finally they all finished refuelling, and Galvatron and Cyclonus marched them outside.

"All Decepticons have been ordered to shoot Sweeps on sight," Galvatron said, "So don't even THINK of coming back. If we conquer an area where you have been inhabiting, you would be wise to flee at once if you wish your miserable lives to be spared."

The Sweeps all transformed, and prepared to take off.

"Now GO! And _NEVER_ RETURN!" Galvatron shouted, raising his cannon and firing some warning shots. The Sweeps needed no further encouragement. Scourge led the Pack off at the highest speed possible.

The Sweep Leader's thoughts were in a turmoil. He couldn't think of what it was he had done that had caused Galvatron to overreact in this manner. Punishment for failure, yes, but banishment? Completely cut the Sweeps off from the Decepticons? And there was another thing to consider: the Autobots. If they found themselves cornered by an Autobot patrol, they'd have no backup. Scourge briefly toyed with the idea of defecting to the Autobots, but then dismissed the idea. The Sweeps would be no more welcome there than with Galvatron. No, they would have to hide. Fly to a far reach of the Galaxy, to some primitive world, and simply try to survive.

The Sweep Pack flew for a long time. They didn't know where Scourge was leading them, and he didn't quite know, himself. All he knew was that he picked a trajectory which would take them to a place as yet untouched by the War. Somewhere they could establish themselves and perhaps even rule.

"Scourge, we're almost out of fuel," one of the Sweeps said suddenly, breaking Scourge out of his reverie. He noticed his own reserves were dwindling. Fortunately, there was a planet up ahead. Scourge switched off his engines to conserve fuel, and coasted in, letting the gravity of the planet pull him in. The others did likewise.

Once the searing heat of re-entry had faded, the Sweeps found themselves in a forest, with trees many times taller than they were. They transformed and landed in a small clearing.

"So then that's it, we die here," a Sweep said morosely.

"That may have been Galvatron's intention, but I refuse to give up so easily," Scourge growled.

"But where will we get energon? This planet is completely primitive!" the Sweep pointed out.

"Have you forgotten the gifts Unicron gave us?" Scourge replied, "Have you fed on energon so often that you forget what we can do when there is none? Think about it. Unicron didn't harvest energon, he consumed worlds and converted that raw material into energon. Doesn't it make sense that we could do the same?"

One of the Sweeps stroked his beard. "Yes, it does make sense," he said, "I've often felt a hunger that I couldn't quite satisfy. It seems connected with my desire to Hunt."

"Then Hunt we shall," Scourge said, "I can smell that there are beasts here, which should do nicely for prey." He flexed his talons.

"You mean we must...consume organic material?" another Sweep wondered.

"It's either that, or starve," Scourge stated.

"Well, when you put it that way," the Sweep said.

The Sweeps were very hungry now, and Scourge led them to the plains that they'd seen from the upper atmosphere. The planet was teeming with wildlife, including a buffalo-like creature that was twice the size of a Sweep. And like a buffalo, it had large curved horns.

Scourge instinctively crouched down, observing his prey from the cover of a small thicket. Then he started creeping towards a vulnerable-looking animal that seemed to be limping. He charged, leaping onto the creature's back and attempting to sever the spinal cord at the base of the neck.

The creature uttered a surprised bellow when the Sweep landed on it, and tossed its head and bucked as Scourge dug his fangs into it. The Sweep's talons hooked into the creature's tough hide, digging in deeply for a firm grip. The neck vertebrae were a little tougher than Scourge had anticipated, but he moved his fangs down the neck until it hit a spot where he could pry his fangs in between the gaps. Once he had done so, a clever flick of his jaws severed the spine and the creature collapsed to the ground.

A rush of exhiliration washed over Scourge. The thrill of his first successful hunt after being so cruelly discarded by his Leader. No, Galvatron was not his Leader anymore. Galvatron was now an enemy, as were all the Decepticons. He knew even Cyclonus would have to obey the order to kill them if they were spotted. They were on their own, now.

Scourge tore open the carcass and fed with abandon. Surprisingly, he liked the taste of the meat more than he was expecting. He greedily went for the internal organs first, devouring the heart and liver of the beast very quickly.

The other Sweeps approached, and Scourge uttered a sharp warning growl. The right to feed first was his, and his alone. They halted and sat waiting for their Pack-Leader to finish, so they could have their share.

Fortunately there was an abundance of meat on the carcass, so when Scourge was finished and began grooming himself, the other Sweeps dug in eagerly, and there was plenty to go around. The large bones were cracked open to get at the tasty marrow, which was easy enough for a Sweep to do. A Sweep's jaws were quite powerful, possessing six times the biting force of an ordinary Decepticon's jaws.

The Sweeps rested after their meal. Then a dark cloud passed overhead. A few sprinkles of rain reminded Scourge that they needed shelter. Not far away was a thicker forest set on several hills. Scourge led the Pack there, and discovered an area that would be suitable for excavating dens for the Pack to live in.

Scourge's claws were well-suited to digging, and he and the others began tunneling into the side of a hill, making several dens with tunnels and large sleeping chambers. It took several hours, but once they were done, the rain started falling in earnest. Preferring to stay dry, the Sweeps retired to their new dens to enter recharge.

Knowledge that they were now complete outlaws made Scourge and the others wary. It had been said that someone had offered a bounty on the heads of the Sweeps, and they didn't want Defcon to come to collect. Scourge had decided that in order to stay alive, he'd have to make certain they were not seen by anyone. Sweeps knew how to be sneaky, and they also could detect an approaching life form long before the life form could detect them, so that made the task simpler.

"We must give up Hunting Autobots," Scourge declared.

Several of the Sweeps groaned in disappointment.

"I don't like it either," Scourge said, "But if we want to survive, we cannot draw attention to ourselves. That means no Hunting of Autobots, or anything else that is capable of reasoning, or capable of telling others where we are. We must leave no evidence of our presence." He then suddenly realized that this meant the Sweeps must not attempt to take over or rule anything. If they were discovered, they wouldn't be ruling anything for very long.

"But what if the den site is discovered?" another Sweep wondered.

"We must build escape tunnels," Scourge replied, "Passageways that lead far away from here. So that if they stumble on our den, we may make our getaway without being spotted."

Fortunately the tree canopy overhead was plenty of cover. The den would not be easily spotted from the air. Scourge had chosen well. The dens were comfortable and warm, and even as the rain dropped heavily through the treetops, the Pack was dry and content.

****

Two Quintessons chuckled to each other on a small vessel. "I knew our subliminal projection device would work," one of them said.

"Excellent," the other said, "Getting Galvatron to distrust and banish the Sweeps was as simple as oil cake. Now that Galvatron wants nothing more to do with them, we are free to do with them as we please."

****

Two Sweeps worked in tandem digging a long distance escape tunnel. The work was tiring, so one of them dug a small side chamber to take a break in. A third Sweep brought them food a few hours later; a sizable chunk of one of the alien buffalo, which had been hunted that morning.

"Digging makes me so hungry," one of the diggers commented as he greedily devoured his share of the kill. His partner nodded wordlessly. Once they'd finished eating and had groomed, they returned to the task at hand.

"We should dig a dummy tunnel," one Sweep said, "That way, we can confuse pursuers, while taking the true exit."

The other nodded in agreement. They split the tunnel, each Sweep forming a different path. The phony path was angled up, towards the surface. The true one, went deeper for a few hundred meters before angling upwards once again. The dummy tunnel was completed, then both Sweeps worked on the exit. They carefully broke through the ground, finding themselves near a large lake. It would be a simple matter to flood the tunnel behind them if they needed to, in case of emergency.

They cleaned up the tunnel entrance, shifting some of the smaller plants to better conceal it. Both were quite filthy now, and they washed the dirt that had become caked onto their armor off in the water. They discovered the lake was quite deep, and held a sizable population of fish, including some large enough for a Sweep to consider a meal. After catching some and feasting, they returned to the den.

"So, our escape route is completed?" Scourge asked the two Sweeps that returned.

"Indeed, my pack-Leader," the first one said, "It leads to a fresh water supply and a lake filled with fish."

"And we dug a false tunnel, to confuse pursuers," the other Sweep added, "It angles upward where the true tunnel goes downward."

"Excellent," Scourge purred, "You have done well."

The two exhausted diggers flopped into their sleeping chambers and entered recharge almost immediately.

Scourge curled up in his own chamber. But the loose dirt on the floor was irritating him by getting into the gaps in his armor. He sighed, exiting the cave. It had stopped raining some time ago, and he wandered around. The ground was damp, thick grass that came up to Scourge's knees. He flopped down and rolled around in it, cleaning himself of the dirt that was on him. Rolling onto his back, he stared up at the tree canopy. Faint moonlight peeked through some of the tiny gaps in the leaves. Then his sharp optics focused on something hanging from some of the branches. He got up and climbed one of the trees. His talons dug into the bark, allowing him to scale the trunk easily. The object proved to be a large pod. He ripped it open with a talon and discovered soft white material. A thought came to him. He could use this material on the floor of his den, and it would keep the dirt off his armor when he slept. He gathered several pods, stowing them in subspace before jumping down from the tree. He got back to his den and opened the pods, spreading the fibers out and making a sort of bed. Once his sleeping area was covered, he lay down. The fibers felt soft against his armor, not at all uncomfortable. He curled up and drifted off to sleep.

In the morning, Scourge sent a few of the Sweeps on covert recon to make certain the planet was unpopulated by anything approaching a sentient life form. He warned each of them to avoid being spotted by anything that could report their existence or whereabouts. The scouts returned and reported that aside the nonsapient beasts that inhabited the planet, it was unpopulated. Scourge was relieved.

"And what of the food supplies?" the Sweep Leader asked one of the others.

"The herds of feral cattle are sufficient to feed us for many years," the Sweep replied, "And they are not the only food source. There are many species we can feed on."

Scourge nodded. Some variety in their diet would be welcome. He led about half the pack to go hunting, while the rest either stood guard as sentries, or rested in the den so they could stand guard at night. The Sweeps followed their Pack-Leader into a small clearing where a group of piglike creatures were feeding. One of the beasts was enormous, nearly the size of a Sweep. Scourge motioned for two of the others to join him in the ambush and the three Sweeps charged the creature in unison. It squealed as it was bowled over and tried lashing out with hooves and tusks. Scourge went for the throat, while the other two tore its soft underbelly open. The Pack-Leader held on and crushed the creature's windpipe, resulting in gurgling squeals that soon ceased. Scourge's fangs easily sliced through, severing the beast's carotid artery. All three Sweeps were soon covered in blood.

Once the creature was dead, the other two Sweeps backed off so that Scourge could claim his share of the kill first. Scourge was famished and ate quickly, wolfing down his food. Once he had his fill, he began grooming himself so that it didn't look like he'd just committed bloody murder.

The other Sweeps moved in for their share, noisily tearing the carcass apart. Some ripped off a chunk of belly or leg meat and retreated a short distance to feed, leaving the others to gnaw at the spine and ribs.

The meat didn't taste the same as that of the cattle, but it was tasty nonetheless. After Scourge finished grooming, he lay on his side. For some reason eating a big meal of flesh made him sleepy. Sleepiness often resulted when overenergizing on energon, but the large amount of meat didn't cause the other classic symptoms of over-energizing. It was all very strange to Scourge, and he drifted off while basking in the warm sunlight.

There was enough of the carcass to haul back to the den to feed the sentries. When night fell, Scourge took his turn as one of the night watch. He found it easier to sneak around and patrol on all fours, as this reduced his visibility to any who might be looking in his direction.

He had not gone far from the den when he saw something that made him freeze in terror. A Quintesson appeared before him. Scourge growled low in his vocal synthesizer, baring his talons. But this Quintesson had no scent, and when he lashed his claws at it, there was nothing there. It was only a projection.

"Be at ease, Scourge," the Quintesson said, "I have not come here to destroy you. I know what Galvatron did to you. I think we can...help each other."

Scourge narrowed his optics. He didn't trust the Quintessons. They had betrayed the Decepticons far too many times. He only regretted that this Quintesson in front of him wasn't the real thing. He would have torn it to shreds by now otherwise. "What do you want?" the Sweep leader asked, regarding the Quintesson with suspicion.

"Oh, not much," the Quintesson replied, "Unlike Galvatron, I know the value of the Sweeps. I am prepared to keep your location a secret from the Decepticons, and I can even provide something useful to you. I know you Sweeps have certain...needs."

"What are you talking about?" Scourge growled.

The Quintesson chuckled. "You will be supplied with females," he said, "We only ask in return that if any Sweepcubs are produced, that we are permitted to take, if you'll pardon the expression, our _pick of the litter_."

Scourge uttered another low growl of discontentment. He didn't like that idea at all. Why should Sweep cubs be raised by non-Sweeps, let alone Quintessons? But on the other hand, it didn't look like he had a choice. At least the Quintesson was giving his Pack a way of surviving with future generations. "Fine," Scourge said, "Now, what kind of females are we talking about, here?"

"As you well know, female Decepticons are very scarce. However, the number of female Autobots has grown in recent years. We intercepted some Paradronians and captured them, and quite a number of them were females. We have altered them so they remember nothing about what happened on Paradron, or even that the Autobots and Decepticons are at war. And in their current condition, they are in no position to object to their placement with you," the Quintesson replied.

"Interesting," Scourge said, "I must prepare my Pack for their arrival. I wouldn't want them shooting at one in a panic, thinking that we have been found."

"Of course," the Quintesson said, "Meet me here at this time tomorrow. I will have the females transported to this place at that time." The hologram faded, leaving Scourge alone in the forest.

Several Quintessons chuckled together as they heard the news that Scourge agreed to their terms.

"Soon we will have our own Sweeps to breed and experiment on," one of the Scientists said, "I've been waiting for an opportunity to study them now, for a very long time."

"A pity we could not study them before," one of the Judge-level Quintessons added, "Galvatron would never have allowed it. He certainly would not have tolerated us breeding them."

"Why do we not capture the whole pack now?" one of the other Scientists asked.

"Patience," the Judge Quintesson said, "In time, Scourge and the others will belong to us. For now, we must earn their cooperation, so that they will more willingly turn their offspring over to our possession. Besides, I have a plan for most of the cubs we will claim."

"And that would be...?" one of the Scientists asked.

"Some of the Sweeps have a rather docile personality. Cubs sired by such a Sweep would make excellent pets, once their sapience has been disabled. We could make substantial profit selling them," the Judge replied.

"Intriguing," the Scientist said, "We would of course eventually need our own breeding stock."

"Of course," the Judge stated, "Some of the cubs will be kept for that purpose. In the meantime, once we've given Scourge and his pack access to females, we have the right to take some of the cubs they produce."

"But what of Galvatron's edict that all Sweeps that the Decepticons encounter are to be killed?" another Scientist wondered.

"We will sell only to black market pet dealers," the Judge stated, "Such pets would surely be classified as illegal exotic pets in most jurisdictions, anyway. Almost all planets have restrictions on keeping sapient life forms as pets. It would be in the best interests of the owners to keep such pets a secret. But the Decepticons aren't the issue there, but rather the Autobots."

"Yes, the Autobots would not take kindly to Sweeps being sold as pets, though I suspect they'd try to destroy them rather than liberating them," another Judge said, "Doubtless they'd start a campaign warning everyone how dangerous Sweeps are."

"And what is to be done with Sweepcubs that have grown up?" asked the first Scientist.

"We will simply take them back for a nominal fee, and use them for breeding," the First Judge replied.

****

The brows of several Sweeps were knit in consternation when Scourge returned and told them about the Quintesson that had appeared to him.

"How did they find us?" one of the Sweeps wanted to know.

"Probably tracked us from when we left Chaar," Scourge replied, "But that doesn't matter now. They will keep our location a secret, but there is something they want in return. Tomorrow night the Quintesson will transport some Paradronian females here. In exchange, the Quintessons want the right to take some of the cubs that would be produced."

This was very suspicious, indeed. None of the Sweeps liked the implications of this bargain. "What would they want with our offspring?" one of the other Sweeps wanted to know.

"It's hard to say," Scourge replied, "Given that Galvatron decreed that all Sweeps are to be terminated on sight."

"Well, if we are to be given females, I suppose we should make the best of it," another Sweep said.

 

Scourge appeared at the meeting spot at the appointed time, taking with him two other Sweeps. The Quintesson's holographic projection appeared, but also a pair of Sharkticons, leading a small group of female Paradronian Autobots. There were certainly enough for each Sweep to select a mate.

"As promised, the females are here. Two of them are in Cyber-estrus now; the rest should soon follow," the Quintesson stated.

Scourge nodded, his olfactory sensors taking in the scents of each of the females. The Sharkticons handed the females off to Scourge, who discovered it was a simple matter to get them to follow him.

"Now remember," the Quintesson said, "We will be monitoring you. When a litter is born, we expect to collect what is ours within a few weeks."

Scourge rumbled in grudging agreement. The Quintesson vanished, the two Sharkticons departed, and Scourge and the Sweeps made their way back to the den with their new companions.

It soon became clear that the females weren't talkative. In fact none of them said a single word. Not that this bothered the Sweeps any, but Scourge found it highly strange. Once they got to the den, the other Sweeps came to greet their new potential mates.

There was a short period of awkwardness as the Sweeps smelled the females that had arrived at the den site. The Quintesson was correct; two of them were ready to release their data.

Scourge didn't want a fight to break out over who got which female. Already several of the others had fixed their gaze on the two who were now receptive. "We will let the females choose who they will have," he said presently.

One by one the females moved around through the group of Sweeps. In turn the Sweeps scented each one, determining their status. The various odors told them most of what they needed to know about each female. They weren't sure about the capabilities of the Paradronian females' own olfactory processors, though they all seemed drawn to the scent that emanated from each Sweep's beard. Perhaps that scent was also giving them information, though Scourge thought it unlikely that they were consciously aware of the implications.

One of the females eventually seemed drawn to Scourge. She wasn't in cyber-estrus yet, but Scourge's sensitive olfactory relays told him she would be very soon. Eventually the females each chose a mate, though by what criteria Scourge himself wasn't certain of. The ones that were in season quickly retreated into the den with their chosen mates.

Scourge was wondering what he was going to feed the females with, when one of them pulled a vine off a tree and started nibbling on it. Energon oozed from the stem, which the female began drinking. A smirk crossed his face. "Well, that solves that problem," he said. He wasn't one to eat his vegetables, and was perfectly content to let the females have all of the energon-producing plants that they wanted.

Scourge closely inspected one of the other vines and discovered it to be techno-organic. There weren't too many here in the den area, but it appeared that they came from a direction where the vines would have gotten more sun. These vines were small, and had not much energon, though at the current time it was sufficient for the Paradronian Autobots.

One of Scourge's minions that was lucky enough to have been selected as a mate by a female that was already in cyber-estrus was in his den, beginning the courtship ritual immediately prior to mating. The strong scent of her condition had already begun arousing him, and his interface panel slid open, exposing his sheath. The bright red tip of his interface began peeking out.

The female noticed and ducked her head into the Sweep's groin, giving the tapered tip of the Sweep's penis a few licks. He shivered as the ticklish sensation of the tongue making contact with his genitals increased his desire even more.

After the few licks, the female assumed the mating position. The Sweep nosed at her open interface, lapping up the visibly dripping lubricant. The female arched her back a little as the stimulation of her sensor node increased, with the Sweep's rough tongue giving her exquisite pleasure. Once the Sweep had lapped up all he wanted, he mounted the female.

The slick red spike slid into the female's port very easily. The Sweep grasped the female's neck in his jaws before beginning his steady pace of thrusting.

The female moaned beneath him, as his prickly barbs slid across her hidden inner sensor, well-lubricated so that it wasn't causing her pain. Suddenly he withdrew, pulling out rapidly. A few spurts of semen squirted out as he did so. The female uttered a cry and shook violently as a tremendous orgasm was triggered.

The sudden, sweet release of ejaculation caused the Sweep to roar his pleasure. As his fluids pumped out of him and into his partner, he shuddered intensely, his interface twitching in time with the pulses of semen being expelled. A feeling of calm passed over him, as the sensations washed from his member all the way over his chassis. He sighed in contentment, his hunger for sex momentarily sated.

His partner lay beneath him, still trembling in her own ecstasy. Sweep copulation was brief, but very rewarding for both partners. It was odd in that the female's orgasm was strongly triggered by withdrawal, rather than simply the culmination of the male's thrusting. And what mating with a Sweep lacked in duration, it made up for in sheer quantity. A mere five minutes passed, and the male was aroused enough to induce the female to allow him to mount.

The Sweeps knew that female Transformers generally had difficulty conceiving, unless they were mated to a Sweep. Scourge had long been curious as to why Unicron had given them the slender, barbed interfaces, which were so unlike those of other male Transformers. It didn't take long to figure out that the barbs facilitated the females' data release. When the Sweeps began exploring their sexuality, it soon became clear to them that Unicron intended for them to mate, not only with female Decepticons, but with Female Autobots as well. He'd even thoughtfully designed the Sweeps' own aft ports to be a perfect fit for another Sweep's interface, though no reproduction could result from such activity. No, that particular aspect was purely for pleasure. Given the Sweeps' insatiable appetite for sex, and the limited number of females generally available, this development eased the tension for frustrated individuals on more than one occasion. The port was even designed to respond to the same stimulation that would case a female to orgasm--the harsh raking of barbs upon withdrawal.

It was all the more clear what Unicron intended, when the first recorded litter of Sweepcubs was born. Previously, females usually gave birth to one--rarely as many as two or three--offspring. But it soon became apparent that Sweeps could trigger multiple data releases, courtesy of their unusual interfaces. And no matter whether the female was Autobot or Decepticon, the male offspring were invariably Sweeps. Few females were born, and when present, usually closely resembled the mother. It was clear that Unicron intended that the Sweeps out-breed and outcompete all other Transformers.

Scourge rested in his den, while his female was off feeding. It would be a little while before she would be receptive to his sexual advances. He lay on his back, his arousal causing his interface panel to open and his penis to slip out of its sheath. He began to slowly evert and retract it back and forth, as a form of masturbation.

One of his minions entered his den and saw his Leader in his excited state. "Oh, I see, you're busy," the Sweep remarked, "Do you need some assistance?" He gazed hungrily at the red pointy spike, which had a drop of precum right at the tip.

"That would be much appreciated," Scourge growled, letting his interface come out all the way.

The subordinate Sweep ducked his head into Scourge's groin. The rough, sandy tongue caressed Scourge's penis slowly in one broad swath. Roughness of tongue interlocked with the backwards-pointing spines, causing a velcro effect that increased Scourge's pleasure greatly.

Sweeps were highly skilled at performing oral sex on each other. Their tongues seemed designed, not only for grooming, but to give the maximum pleasure to a partner's interface. The only other Decepticons that knew how good this could feel were Galvatron and Cyclonus. Galvatron was too sensitive to enjoy a full licking from a Sweep, as it quickly became painful for him, but Cyclonus had had sex with Scourge on numerous occasions and had always looked forward to the magic the Sweep Leader could work with his tongue.

Scourge's current partner was now very slowly plucking at the barbs of his Leader's interface with his tongue, as if playing that magnificent tool like a musical instrument. Scourge gasped and purred, uttering a sigh as the Sweep now went down on him firmly, taking the red rocket into his mouth.

Scourge relaxed completely as his subordinate performed some of the best fellatio he'd ever experienced. Barbs interlocked with the subordinate's rough tongue, and by varying the speed of his licking and sucking, he was giving Scourge the most exquisite pleasure. He made sure to pay particular attention to Scourge's most erogenous zone; the small area just under the head. Slow and rapid alternating licks quickly built him up towards release, while holding him off from blowing his load too soon so that he could enjoy the act in full. His partner bobbed up and down, his lips sealed tightly around his red rocket, simulating the stimulation he'd get from a female's port.

Sweeps often insisted on pleasuring Scourge with very onesided attention, so that the Sweep Leader could fully enjoy what was being done to him without having to be distracted by whether or not he was reciprocating adequately. Occasionally Scourge would consent to simultaneous mutual pleasuring, but he found this method far more enjoyable. Waves of pleasure washed over his frame, and a few quick licks to his most erogenous zone finally set off the Sweep's orgasm. Scourge's body shook in climactic tremor, his semen spurting out of his rod and into his partner's mouth.

His partner pulled up off his red rocket and lapped up a small dribble of cum that leaked out of Scourge's rod just then. Then he began giving Scourge a full tongue bath, even sticking his tongue under the sheath. Not only was it pleasurable, it was extremely important for a Sweep's hygiene to be cleaned down there. Of course, Scourge could clean himself, but he enjoyed it far more if cleaned by a partner.

Once the Sweep was finished cleaning his Leader, Scourge growled and pawed at him. The Sweep took the hint and crouched, allowing Scourge to mount. The Sweep Leader aggressively took the collar of his subordinate in his jaws as his bright red rocket sought and found the port and slid inside. The Sweep relaxed on Scourge's tight grip, and the interface slid back and forth inside him slowly for a few moments, to allow the barbs to tickle the internal port sensors. The Sweep gasped and purred, as his Leader began to reward him for that extremely satisfying blow job. The Sweep's own penis began emerging from its sheath as the sensations built up, and Scourge thoughtfully reached below and grasped it, giving it manual stimulation in time to his now-eager thrusts.

Each time Scourge's barbed rod drew across the Sweep's most delicate and sensitive inner sensor, he uttered a whimper of pleasure. He knew that to allow Scourge to use his port, would give him some of the best orgasms he'd ever had. Scourge was highly skilled in the art of pleasure, and even in the throes of his most rapid thrusting he could still impart the most intense senations.

The rod in Scourge's hand was slick with sheath lubricant, and this made gliding up and down it very easy. After rubbing up and down it a few times, he simply tickled the underside of the tapered tip lightly with a single clawtip, right on the most erogenous zone. This drove his partner nearly mad with pleasure. Scourge was sensing that his own climax was approaching. He stepped up his thrusting frequency and then groaned as his fluids spurted forth, his jaws tightly clasping his partner's collar. Immediately he withdrew, and the raking of the barbs caused his partner to yelp and tremble intensely, semen spurting out of his own rod.

Scourge nuzzled the other Sweep, and they cleaned each other briefly and then the other Sweep left. A few moments later, Scourge's female entered the den, fully in Cyber estrus.

"You're just in time," Scourge murmured.

The smell of interfacing in the room excited Scourge's mate, and she had her interface port open already as she crouched down in the mating position. Scourge mounted her, taking the back of her neck in his jaws. As his red rocket slid into her port, he could tell that she was nicely lubricated. He began thrusting rapidly. The femme below him moaned in pleasure, feeling a ticklish sensation as the slick lube dulled the scraping of the barbs. After about 30 seconds, Scourge growled and paused in his thrusting, while his twitching interface delivered its load of cybersemen. Then he quickly withdrew, the barbs on his rod scraping intensely against the female's port walls and inner sensor on exit. The femme uttered a cry of pain and pleasure mixed, shivering in orgasm. She slumped to the ground, her internals spasming and the gestational chamber opening to welcome the Sweep's data contribution.

Scourge knew that a single mating was unlikely to impregnate the femme. It usually took at least four matings, if not more, to stimulate a female, be they Autobot or Decepticon, into releasing her data. Sweeps instinctively mated with females repeatedly and constantly throughout the course of a female's cyber-estrus, which lasted anywhere from a week, to two full weeks. If they were human, they'd never get out of bed during that period. As soon as the femme was ready to mate again, she nuzzled Scourge, rubbing against him. Then she presented herself in the mating position.

At times it seemed odd to Scourge just how eager the Sweeps, himself included, were to mate with female Autobots when the females were in their cyber-estrus period, given that at any other time, the Sweeps were just as eager to shoot at, say, Arcee, as they were to shoot at any of the Autobot mechs. Something in the back of his mind told him it was some sort of program override, probably in response to the female's cyber-pheromones. And to further add to the confusion, the effect lingered if the female was impregnated and gave birth. Previously this had led to awkward moments where a Sweep felt compelled to defend his mate.

Galvatron had forbidden any Decepticon from mating with a female Autobot. The notable exception was when the Decepticons had had control of the planet Paradron, and the pacifistic Autobots that lived there showed no ability to resist, so in Galvatron's mind they didn't really count as Autobots. However, he became enraged if he caught one of his warriors mating with one. This resulted in the Sweeps being very secretive about their mating habits.

For the next two weeks, the Sweeps were occupied with their mates. At the end of that time period, Scourge was able to tell by scent that each female had conceived.

The months passed uneventfully. In that time, Scourge had directed more tunnels to be built, so that the Sweeps could travel extensively underground. They had all but abandoned flight as a mode of transportation, except at night when it would be harder for them to be spotted by chance. Some tunnels were direct routes to hunting grounds, and would be useful for ambushing prey.

Most of the creatures on the planet initially had no fear of the Sweeps, but after constant predation, most of them learned to be wary. The planet had few large predators, and now Scourge found himself and his pack at the very top of the food chain, filling the role of apex predators. Scourge had noted that around the time of their arrival, the beasts on the plains were about to outstrip their own food supply. With the Sweeps culling their numbers regularly now, it seemed to create a sort of balance.

When calving season came, the Sweeps occasionally took one, though they were only big enough for a single Sweep to have a substantial meal. Normally the Sweeps took rogue bulls, so as to keep the number of new calves each year sufficient for replacement. Scourge correctly noted that these spare bulls were expendable and the herds treated them as such. If the Sweeps attacked one, a herd made no effort to come to its defence. This was in stark contrast to the behavior of herds if a cow or calf was attacked. While the Sweeps could overwhelm a sizable portion of the herd, it was not in their interest to do so. Even the Sweep with the lowest I.Q. realized that it was not wise to sabotage one's own food supply.

While the Sweeps ranged far afield for prey, the female Paradronian Autobots that had been sent to live with them stuck close to the den. Everything they needed was in the immediate vicinity. The energon vines were thick and full of fuel. One time a Sweep offered his mate some of his kill, but she couldn't bring herself to try the meat. The Sweep shrugged and finished it himself.

Six months after the females were acquired, the first one gave birth. There were five Sweepcubs in the litter, which impressed Scourge. The cubs were blind and helpless, though Scourge knew their optics would activate in a week or so, and they'd be able to crawl soon after that. The female granted the cubs access to her energy supply, so that they could survive. Her mate brought her energon vines regularly, so she would not have to leave the den.

The other females gave birth soon after, within the span of a few days. Scourge's own mate had three cubs, which was about average for a litter of Sweeps. Idly the Sweep Leader wondered if the Quintessons wanted any of his cubs, and if so how many. He didn't want to have to part with any of them.

The arrival of the litters of cubs caused a marked change in the behavior of the Sweeps in general. They began showing affection to their offspring, and actively participated in caring for them. When the cubs were old enough to crawl, they congregated together, playing and nipping at each other. If the cubs got too dirty, it was their fathers that groomed them. Each Sweep felt deeply protective of his own offspring, though they also had an instinct to protect the cubs belonging to their fellow Sweeps.

The Quintessons arrived to claim what was theirs about three weeks after the last litter of cubs was born. A Quintesson scientist, accompanied by a small regiment of Sharkticons and a Reptilicon, came to the den. The Scientist was not there in actuality; he spoke through a holographic projection while he was still on his ship. He ordered the Reptilicon to handle each cub, so that the Scientist could inspect them one at a time. At a nod from the Quintesson Hologram, the Reptilicon then began choosing cubs that his master pointed to, and began stuffing them into a sack. Scourge noticed that the Scientist had made some very odd selections, at least in his mind. Two very rowdy cubs were chosen, along with four very docile ones. Only one cub was chosen that seemed to have a personality somewhere in between the two extremes. Scourge sighed quietly in relief when he realized the Quintessons had passed over taking any of his cubs.

Scourge narrowed his optics at the method the Quintesson was using to hold the captive cubs. Fortunately the brief squirming in the sack settled down. Scourge swore he detected the scent of inhibitor emanating from the lining of the sack.

"Come along now, Sharkticons," the holographic Scientist said presently, "We have concluded our business here, for now."

The remaining cubs whimpered their disappointment that their brothers were no longer with them. Scourge handed them off to their mothers. Perhaps nursing would calm and distract them.

Once the Quintessons got the cubs they wanted, they put them in a communal enclosure with a large bowl of energon. Once the cubs awoke, their senses told them of the food nearby and they went and drank. There was a bit of a spat over who would get to drink first, but it was minor and the pecking order was quickly established.

"The aggressive ones will make excellent guard dogs and hunters," one of the Quintessons remarked.

****

Scourge was beginning to forget his old life as Third-In-Command. It no longer mattered to him. Even in the position he formerly held, Galvatron had used the Sweeps badly. They were more suited to stealth and tracking, but Galvatron rarely sent them out for this purpose. The Sweeps had suffered from being forced onto the front lines of battles.

Hunting in order to feed his ravenous brood of cubs was foremost on his mind, now. The cubs were now old enough for solid food, and when first introduced to meat, they eagerly devoured it. Growing cubs need a lot of fuel, and Scourge soon found he would have to double the number of hunting trips just to keep the Pack fed.

Strangely the Hunt had started to cause the same fulfillment as upon the rare occasions when the Sweeps had actually killed an Autobot. Scourge would have fed on Autobot carcasses, but the taste of their fuel was unpalatable in the extreme. At least their current prey was tasty.

It had crossed Scourge's mind a few times that he'd gotten comfortable with his new lifestyle. Indeed, it was far more rewarding and infinitely less stressful. And as time went on, the more the realization sunk in that he was never going to return to his former way of life, the more content he became.

He nuzzled his mate, purring at her with a low rumbling in his vocalizer. It was time for him to recharge, and he curled up next to her, and in turn, his cubs curled up against her. Soon they would be ready to learn how to hunt for themselves.

*

Meanwhile, on the Quintesson ship, the Sweepcubs that the Quintessons had acquired from Scourge's pack were now being given a new lesson. A small Seeker cub was dropped into the enclosure. At first the Sweepcubs were curious, sniffing the air and trying to identify what the newcomer was. Then they smelled the same scent that had been added to their energon. This immediately caused their processors to register the Seeker cub as prey. They pounced, tearing the little Seeker to shreds as it yelped plaintively. Fortunately for the Seeker, it had been killed quickly as the hungry Sweepcubs sought and devoured the fuel.

"So this is what we're doing," a Quintesson said, "Raising instinctive killers. Unleashing these on the Decepticons when they are fully grown should prove quite effective. Galvatron and the others won't stand a chance."

"Nor indeed, will the Autobots," another Quintesson replied.

The Sweeps became quite adept at covering their tracks, for nobody knew when some ship might land on the planet. Or, Unicron forbid, crash. The remaining cubs were all curled up sleeping next to their parents in the dens. They had lost what clumsiness and awkwardness they had when they had first discovered how to move about on all fours.

During the day, the cubs spent quite a bit of time outdoors, investigating the den area, tracking the scent of small creatures that scurried through the undergrowth. The adult Sweeps taught them to hunt by bringing them small live prey that had been crippled by the Sweeps' crushing jaws. It didn't take long for the cubs to make the connection between the dead prey the adults brought them for food, and the need to hunt the squirming but helpless beasts.

The cubs seemed to always be hungry. Some learned from their mothers how to obtain energon from the vines. Curiosity had them nibbling at nearly everything, including their own packmates. The adults found this to be annoying, since the cubs' teeth were needle-sharp.

There had been a population explosion among the rodentlike creatures that lived in the area, and this provided the cubs with adequate prey that they could catch themselves.

Scourge had never pictured himself being a father. It was one of those things that hadn't really crossed his mind before. But with his three cubs curled up next to him along with his mate, the reality set in. He was the one that had to train those cubs and make sure they had the skills to survive. He idly pondered how he'd teach the youngsters stealth, to avoid being seen. Fortunately they were quite obedient, so it wouldn't be too difficult. He dreaded having to break to them that the Sweeps were in danger from any other Decepticons.

***

Meanwhile, the cubs that had been taken by the Quintessons were already very adept at quickly dispatching prey. The Quintessons fed them several Seeker cubs a day--alive, of course. The cubs rushed the seeker, knocking him down and swiftly tearing out his throat. The scientists estimated that by the time the cubs were fully grown, they'd be able to take out an adult Seeker almost instantly.

One scientist even ran a holographic simulation in order to estimate how many of the cubs, when grown up, would be needed to quickly dispatch Galvatron. It would have to be a surprise attack, with the Decepticon Leader needing to be completely off-guard. Several simulations with the cubs attacking from the front failed; the holographic Galvatron was too easily able to pull off as many as three attackers. However, an attack from behind seemed to prove more promising. One particular simulation had a Sweep severing Galvatron's motor relays at the back of his neck. From there, the holographic Galvatron was completely helpless, and the other Sweeps converged and tore him apart. When it came to the other Decepticons, the Quintessons surmised that the Sweeps could kill most of them in a relatively short period of time.

Since all Sweeps were to be shot on sight by Galvatron's order, it was excellent justification in the minds of the Quintessons to train the cubs to be brutal killers intent on hunting and devouring the Decepticons. They would need a natural wariness of them, to avoid being spotted and killed themselves.

So, the Quintessons decided to take the training a step further. They put the cubs in an enclosure where some Seeker cubs were able to seek refuge from their predators. It didn't take long for the sweepcubs to learn that stealth and the element of surprise linked directly to having a full fuel tank. The first few bold, noisy attempts at catching their prey resulted in the cubs going hungry for a few days. Then they learned to keep quiet and hidden, so they could creep up on their prey and then pounce. They soon discovered that attacking Seekers from behind was less effective than going for the throat.

The Sweep cubs were not yet trained to kill Autobots. The Quintessons currently didn't have any Autobot cubs to fill that purpose. That training would come later.

***

One of Scourge's cubs had caught a ratlike creature and was eagerly consuming it. Adult Sweeps usually only took to such diminutive prey if they merely wanted a small snack, though Scourge caught one himself once, and discovered that the little rat-creatures were rather tasty. The cub needed grooming once he'd finished, and Scourge tended to that.

While the females would look after the cubs mostly inside the den, the other Sweeps supervised the cubs when they were outside playing. The female Autobots could not teach hunting skills; they had never learned how. Nor did they seem willing to learn.

During another visit by a Quintesson, the Sweeps discovered something disturbing. The Quintesson related that Galvatron himself had put a significant bounty on the heads of the Sweeps.

"You must take care not to be found. Some poachers can be quite...cunning and resourceful," the Quintesson said, and then proceeded to go into graphic detail about what would happen to a Sweep carcass if one were killed by a hunter, and what parts were considered valuable. Someone had discovered that the scent coming from a Sweep's beard made an unusually effective aphrodisiac.

Scourge narrowed his optics at the Quintesson. "You had better not be planning on turning us in."

"Of course not," the Quintesson reassured him, "You are far more valuable to me alive than dead." Which was certainly true since while a dead adult Sweep's parts would fetch several hundred credits, a Sweep cub could be sold on the black market on Monacus for thousands of credits.

**

One of the more vicious Sweepcubs had been fully trained as a 'guard dog.' The Quintessons took him to Monacus and into Sheol.

"So what is this you want to show me?" Lord Gycony mused, rubbing his portly chin.

A Sharkticon reached into a sack and pulled out a sedated Sweepcub.

"Interesting," Lord Gycony said, "But what does it do?"

"This creature has been programmed and taught to guard property," the Quintesson that was with the Sharkticon replied, "You could use him to keep thieves away from your energon vault."

"Yes, I had been having some trouble with that lately," Lord Gycony stated, "So how does it work?"

"Give us something that has your scent on it. We will train him to obey you, using the scent. Once you have him in your possession, I would advise collaring him and chaining him near the vault. It would not be wise to let him run free. He would kill anything that tries to invade your vault." At a nod from the Quintesson, the Sharkticon put the Sweep cub back into the sack.

Lord Gycony nodded. "And for the priviledge of owning such a creature, how much are you asking me to pay?"

"Not much. Say, seven thousand credits," The Quintesson replied.

"Seven thousand? But just yesterday one was sold to Bosch for a mere five thousand credits!" Lord Gycony exclaimed in indignation.

"This is no mere family pet, you understand," the Quintesson said, "He's had different upbringing than the ones we sell as tame pets."

"Agreed. And how long until he's ready to guard my vault?"

"A few weeks," the Quintesson replied.

"I look forward to it," Lord Gycony stated.

*

To be Continued!


End file.
